


The Cat Who Survived His Curiosity

by emilythenymph



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Finally figured out Marinette's crush on Him, Apparently a little angst, F/M, Gifts, I try to add funny things that could happen in the show, Identity Revealiooooo, Im just a tiny geeky marshmallow that can write, a pinch of reveal but isn't really big in the story, dont yell at me, i may enjoy making cliffhangers sometimes, like seriously, omg, rated teen just in case, whoops, why is it taking him so long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilythenymph/pseuds/emilythenymph
Summary: When Marinette thought she had a normal week ahead, she was completely wrong.(The first few chapters are a little rough, but rest of them are better I swear just keep reading u won't regret it)( please read till chapter 3/4 till ya judge)





	1. Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! Thanks for reading this fic! Critism is welcomed.

It was just a normal night for Marinette. Or so it seemed.  
Hang out with Alya, do her homework while Alya chattered on about the newest things on the Ladyblog. But, something was... off. 

A silent figure stood on the rooftop unseen. Clad in black, only his glowing green eyes gave him away in the night. He watched a dark-haired girl wave goodbye to her friend as he leaned against his staff. As soon as the friend was out of sight, he leaped across the gap in between the the buildings. He climbed down through the small trap door and landed with barely a sound. Even then, the girl spun around from where she was working and was shocked by who stood in HER room. 

"Chat Noir?!"

"Miss me, Purr-incess?"


	2. Expect a Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Chat Noir explains the reason he visited (to a certain point)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for the bookmarks and kudos! It really inspires me to keep writing!

Marinette stared for a second, in shock.

  
"Why are you here?"

  
He shrugged. "Can't I check on my favorite civilian every once and a while?" He said with a flirtatious grin, while he looked around.

Marinette just turned and continued to sew the black fabric together on her desk. It was silent for a moment, and he took that opportunity to look around, focusing on one particular poster.

"I really don't know why you would want to come see me." He broke the gaze stuck on the poster when she spun around in her chair."How do you even have my address anyway?"

"Don't you remember that nasty little Akuma we had to join up on?"  
She stood up and walked over where Chat had settled down on her bed, choosing to sit next to him.  
"Well, considering I could have died, yeah, I remember it."  
"Don't worry Princess, we would never, I would never let you be in harms way. I would never.... fur-give myself."  
 

She facepalmed.

He stood up and said.

"I would best be leaving. I hope you will miss me as much as I miss you."

"Good Night Chat."

"Expect a sur-purr-b gift delivered tomorrow." He winked and vaulted himself up into the night.

_Oh. My. God._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a little all around the place, but I tried my best!


	3. The First Part of The Gift (but she didn't know it yet.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat/Adrien decided, after assuming Marinette's crush on him, to add another part to this huge present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos and reads! 
> 
> Follow my fan account on Instagram for more (like edits, art, icons and more): @im_mango_diaz

Marinette watched as the cat exited her room into the night, and sighed when he left the trapdoor open.

"He better be joking about that gift."

 

Marinette was casually walking to school with Alya, as somewhat normal, (the girl ran late to school more often than not), somewhat listening to her talk and talk. Her mind kept her wandering to what about that cat-boy was up to.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"What?"

She turned and saw her friend looking at her with a curious look.

"As I said before, look who's limo is right beside us." Alya said with a proud smirk.

"What?!" 

Marinette spun around just as the car door was opening, and hit smack-dab in the face by the swinging door.

"Ack!" She said when she fell straight on her butt, rubbing her nose. 

"OhmygoshMarinetteImsosorryIdidntmeantoletmehelpyouup" A familiar voice said.

She was still focused on her nose and was surprised when a hand was reached out to help her up. She allowed the person to help her up, but then stumbled into the person when she realized just who helped her up. 

"ADRIEN?!" Marinette said with a instantly nervous voice.

"I am so sorry Marinette, I just saw you and Alya walking to school and I wanted offer you a ride. Gorilla is fine with it.." He said while helping Marinette stand straight and her rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Oh.. um.. Alya and me, I mean, Alya and I, would be oday, I mean okay, with that. Right Alya?" 

She stared at Alya with a look that said "HELP ME".

"Well actually... We were going to meet with Nino to walk the rest of the way. But... I'm sure Marinette would love a ride. I wouldn't want her to feel like a third wheel."

Alya said this with a teasing smirk.

 

"That's cool with me! Marinette, you coming?" Adrien smiled and motioned to the door.

"YES! Oh uh... I meant sure Adrien!" She sent one more pleading look to Alya before Adrien closed the door.


	4. The Second Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little surprise compared to what's coming...

Marinette was about to spontaneously combust. She was alone in the back of a limo. With ADRIEN. FREAKING. AGRESTE.

She was going to die.

It was a completely awkward ride. She didn't say anything, and when Adrien tried to talk, he just kinda drabbled along.

 

As soon as they got to the school, they awkwardly greeted their friends. The bell rung and the four walked into the classroom.

Marinette froze. On her desk was one of the biggest bouquets of roses she had ever seen. All dark red and crisp, they had a box of dark chocolate sitting right in front.

 

That stupid cat....

 

She walked slowly over to the bouquet, with Alya and Nino gaping at the humongous flowers.

A cute little black cat with green eyes stared from the front of the card. She opened it and it said,

 

I think you're purr-fect!

This was just a warm up!

Love,  
Your Chaton 

 

When she saw the card, it took ever fiber of her being not to face-palm.


	5. The Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reactions of Alya, Nino, and Adrien!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your comments and kudos!

"WHAT THE HECK!? Girl you didn't tell me you have a boyfriend!" Alya basically screamed. "LEMME SEE THE CARD!"

"Alya I'd rather you n..."

"YOUR KITTEN?! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOU GOT A MAN?"

"I... I don't..." Marinette stammered.

Alya examined the card. "Then you must have a secret admirer!!!!!"

"Ummmmmm..." Marinette turned her famous pink.

 

While the girls were screaming about Marinette's "secret admirer", Nino elbowed Adrien and said, "Man, you got game! First a ride to school and now a bouquet! But "your kitten?" That's a little too cutesy for you."

"What... No.... I.. I didn't get her that bouquet. And I offered her and Alya a ride because I was being nice! I don't like her that... that way..." Adrien stammered and turned a slight pink.

"Sure you don't dude. Sure. Evidence says otherwise." Nino said. He walked away to talk with the girls while Adrien froze and turned from slight pink to more red than a tomato.

 

"Oh Adrikin... WHY THE HECK ARE THERE FLOWERS ON MARINETTES DESK?"  
Chloe sneered. "They must of been put on the wrong desk! No one would ever get Dupain- Cheng _ROSES_! Isn't that right Adrikins?" She puckered up her lips and tried to Adrien a peck on the cheek, but luckily he succeeded in keeping her at arms length.

"Oh shut it Chloe!" Alya said loudly. "This is possibly one of the best moments in my best gals life! And I am not going to let you ruin it!"

Chloe opened her mouth to let out another insult, but the teacher walked in right at that moment and told them to all get their seats.

"And Miss Dupain- Cheng? Please remove the roses from your desk. I'll be happy to keep them in the front corner of the room for you so they won't get damaged." The teacher said with a smile.

Marinette's face turned the exact same color as the flowers. She picked up the big bouquet and ,thankfully, without any tripping, put them in the corner of the room. The teacher began the lesson, but Marinette didn't get a word of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a surge of inspiration so I decided to write!


	6. The Mystery Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is the summary.

*RIIIINNNGGGGG*

  
Marinette tried her best to dash to the door and grab the flowers to avoid her classmates questions. She really did.

As soon as the bell rang she grabbed her bag and tried to sprint only to tumble down the stairs when she tripped over Adrien's backpack, which had fallen and opened up, spilling almost everything in the bag.

" OH MY GOSH Marinette, are you okay?" Adrien jumped out of his seat.

She just wanted to stay lying on the ground and die. Bury a hole right underneath her and die.

_That sounds like a good plan._

"Marinette?............. Marinette?! Are you okay, do you need some help up?"

She turned her head so it was facing the opposite way from Adrien.

" No, I...I'm good."  
She flipped over and put her hand on the nearest desk to push herself back up. But instead Adrien leaned over and put his hands on her arm to help her up.

_OH MY ACTUAL GOD HES TOUCHING ME HES TOUCHING ME HES TOUCHING ME_

"I feel really bad Mari.... You've fallen down two times today, all because of me... maybe you could say.... You were falling for me?"

Both Marinette and Adrien froze. Their faces were more red than a tomato.

"Uh..hum...wha..." She sputtered.

Adrien looked like he was going to explode, his face was so red.

"So..S..sorry" Adrien quickly grabbed his bag and stuffed everything into the bag, and broke out in a dead sprint out of the room, while Marinette was rooted to the floor.

  
"Well that was subtle." Alya said with a smirk. "You owe me 5 euros, Nino."

With that, she and Nino left the room, leaving Marinette as the only one left in the room.

Marinette finally was able to move when she spotted a small box on the ground, right under his desk. She opened it and gasped when it revealed one of the most, no the **MOST** , beautiful necklaces she had ever seen. A small black cat made out of black jewels with shining emerald eyes danced across a delicate silver and blue night sky. She looked closer and saw a small Ladybug charm hanging from the cats neck.

_Why would Adrien have this? To give to some girl?  What? What's with the cat? And the Ladybug?_

  
"I can tell you're over thinking this, Marinette." A small voice said. She jumped.  
"What?"

A small red and black figure flew out of her bag and floated in front of Marinette's face.

"Tikki! Are you feeling any better?"

The kwami had been slowing down a bit, since the harsh Parisian winter was in the middle of its worst.

"I am, thanks. But back to the subject. Why would he have that?"

"Maybe...... Nah... That's would be too easy, and Adrien would never do that..."

"What are you talking about Marinette?"

"Nothing, but I don't know why he has this, but I'm guessing he's probably going to miss it. Lets go and try to find it."

Tikki zoomed back into Marinette's purse, and Marinette grabbed her things, put the box in in her backpack and walked over to where the roses were still lying. She carefully picked them up and walked out of the classroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and edited the first couple chapters to make them have a little better spacing and wording, so if you want, you can go back and read them, but it basically says the same thing just better wording and spacing 


	7. Where Plagg is somewhat helpful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where plagg is somewhat helpful, and Adrien basically does nothing but freak out.

"WHERE IS IT???!?!?!?"  
Adrien dumped out his schoolbag and sifted through everything.

"PLAGG, HELP ME!!!!"

He ran around his room, FREAKING out, while the small god just simply floated above Adrien's bag, munching on yet another piece of Camembert.

"Calm down. What are you even looking for?"

"It was that necklace that I got to give Marinette when I tell her that I know she's Ladybug!! It was custom made! HELP ME!"

Adrien grabbed the kwami and shook him, continuing to freak out.

"WE GOTTA FIND THAT NECKLACE BEFORE MARINETTE FINDS HER CARD AND MEETS ME UP AT THE EIFFEL TOWER!!!"

He let go of the cat-thing, and just flopped face-down on the bed.

"Maybe you left it at the school when lovergirl tripped and spilled everything?"

"WHAT IF SHE FOUND IT!? Knowing her, she probably did, and already saw it and WHAT IF SHE KNOWS IM CHAT NOIR NOW? UGH IM SUCH AN IDIOT! "

Adrien grabbed his bag, and stuffed his kwami in his pocket, and ran down the hall.  
"Back to school!"

"You owe me 2, no 3, rounds of Camembert for making me tolerate you."

"Mr. Agreste, where are you going?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some spare time in my classes, so decided to write.


	8. The Next Gift(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it's Mari's turn to freak out, in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR COMMENTS AND KUDOS, THEY MAKE MY DAY

_I still wonder why Adrien had that necklace. And why would it be a cat and a Ladybug? It couldn't be that Adrien is Chat Noir, right? What am I talking about. Adrien and Chat are two different people. Different personalities. Get it in your head. ADRIEN AND CHAT ARE NOT THE SAME PERSON_.

She absentmindedly walked home and into her parents bakery. The familiar sounds and smells brought her back to reality. She went to her room to lay her stuff down when she saw bags. So many bags. Filling her room. All wrapped up with pretty bows. And of course, a giant card, similar to the one before, except for its size.

She grabbed the card, about to open it when she saw the envelope state,

**Do not read before opening everything else.**

  
She cautiously took the bag closest to her and opened it. Inside, she saw a variety of chocolate and candy. She placed that one down and opened the next. Inside she saw all types of expensive fabrics, ones that she had been saving up for for a long time. Instead of squealing and hopping around like most people would expect, she just stood still, shocked. She grabbed the next bag and saw it was more fabric, in a different color. She opened them all except one big package, piling all the fabric on her bed, mixed in with matching thread and fancy sewing kits.

_This must of cost a fortune! How would he even have paid for this?_

Tikki zoomed over to the package while her chosen was still staring at the majority of her gifts.

"Marinette! Come open this package it looks really cool!"

"Alright Tikki."

Marinette walked over to the package, undoing the curled ribbon that kept the box together. ITS sides fell down, revealing.....

Two boxes. The one on the bottom was basically a smaller version of the original box. On top was a somewhat thin box,

 _Like the ones you wrap clothes in_ , Marinette thought.

She picked up the smaller box, and undid the tape that was sealing it. She opened it and dropped it in shock.

She stood there for a second, staring at the inside.

That little cat...

Inside the box, stayed a 45 by 23 inch poster, of the cat-boy himself, posing on a balcony, with his baton over his shoulder, while giving the camera a smoulder.

She burst out laughing.

"That little cat!"

She then noticed a small sticky note,reading, **I'd recommend you put this over your other poster, or one of them.**

She just decided to lay the package on her bed, after laughing a bit more, for she wanted to see the other cat's gift. Untying the gift, and what seemed like an eternity of pulling out styrofoam, packing peanuts, and tissue paper, She finally saw something.

She was screaming for joy at this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably sounds not as good as usual, but at least I tried, I've been having to pause and help people in my honors classes, so it's probably a little all over the place. I hope you enjoyed reading it!


	9. The Day Where Adrien Kept Getting Hit in the Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this was but I felt like writing. Adrien's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love y'all so much thanks for reading!

Adrien froze.

"Oh, I left my uhh, biology, textbook at school."

"I wasn't aware biology was part of the curriculum."

"It's an extra class I take?"  
Nathalie scanned his face, and sensing the urgency, she said,

"I'll get the limo prepared."

"I won't need it, I'd rather walk."

"Just this time."

"Yes Nathalie."

 

 

After finally escaping his house, Adrien dashed to the school, not caring how tired he was. He sprinted up the steps, around the hall, and saw his classroom door ahead. He saw it was open. Or at least, he thought it was open. Instead of running gracefully into the room like he planned, in case there was someone in there, he just ran face first into the door.  
It made a huge BANG sound, and knowing Adrien's luck, there was somebody in the room. Well, more like a small group of people. He heard footsteps and the door opening, and he looked up from where he was sprawled on the floor to see their Art teacher, Mr. Dessinateur.

  
"Hey little man, you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just came back to look for something. Have you seen a smallish box about this wide and this long?" Adrien said as he demonstrated the box width and length with his hands.

"I think I have. I saw something on the floor near your desk." A different voice said. Adrien had gotten up, and walked into the classroom. He saw about 5 people he didn't recognize, but then he saw Nathaniel.

"Really?! Do you know where it was?"

"It was under your desk, but I don't know what happened to it." Nathaniel said. "I think Marinette was the last to leave the room though, so she might of found it , and knowing her, she probably is looking for you so she can give it back."

_Dang._

"Thanks anyway."

Adrien walked out of the room, frustrated.

_Why am I such an IDIOT! I can't believe I lost it! UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Not knowingly, angry at himself, he walked to the Dupain- Cheng bakery. (No one knows why, he just did.) Pausing in front of it, he decided to walk in to grab some food, and see if Marinette had found it. Opening the door, he sniffed the amazing smell of freshly cooked bread and heavenly macaroons. He strolled to the cash register.

" Welcome to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, how may I help- oh, Hello Adrien!"  
Turning, he saw Mrs Dupain-Cheng coming from the kitchen.  
"If you are here to see Marinette, she's up in her room. Grab the pastries on the counter on the way up if you want them."

"Okay, thank you!"

"He grabbed the pastries, and climbed up the stairs. Knocking on the trapdoor, he waited for it to open. Hearing footsteps, he turned to face the door. He saw as soon as the door opened, Marinette stood there, eyes wide, and

  
Dropped the door handle in surprise, hitting him in the face, in the same place where he had ran into the door at school. He saw the door coming a few seconds before, and put his hand up to cover his face, mashing the pastries to his face by accident.

  
"OH MY GOSH ADRIEN IM SO SORRY!"

_Ouch._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think Mari's gift is lol


	10. Where Alya's Ship Starts to Sail....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lemon tart cleanup....

 

 _OH my GOD I JUST HIT ADRIEN AGRESTE IN THE FACE WITH MY DOOR AND NOW HE HAS PASTRIES ALL OVER HIS FACE AND CLOTHES AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHY AM I SO CLUMSYYYYYY_ YYYY

  
His muffled voice snapped her out of it.  
"Sorry, Marinette, I probably should of called before I came over, so you could get ready."

"No..No... Its fine...., Just give me a few minutes..."

"Alright."

The reason she had slammed the door is that for one, she was changing into something more comfortable after school, and two, there was the small problem of a bunch of bags and tissue paper all over her room. Not to mention, the giant card. She dashed around the room, trying to change back into something more stylish and hide everything that Chat had given her. Which, of course, made her trip. Several times.  
There was just the small problem of the big Gift from the box. She couldn't exactly hide it anywhere, because everything that could hide stuff was already full.

_CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP_

_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

She decided just to throw a blanket over it, and hope Adrien didn't ask about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So there he sat.

On the stairs.

With Lemon Tarts dripping off his face.

_At least they taste good..._

He heard a thump. Then 5 minutes later, he heard another thump.

_Wow, I guess she hasn't cleaned up my gift stuff yet.  
Well, technically it was me, but, she may not know it was me yet, so I see where's she's coming from._

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Adrien's thoughts in bold, Marinette's in italics")

"Alright, you can come up now."  
_Hopefully he won't ask about a giant lump in the corner of my room..._

"Do you have a towel I can use? I need to wipe this stuff off my face.." Adrien said while trying to wipe more of it off with his hands.

" Su..Sure Thing..." Marinette ran to her bathroom and grabbed one of her fluffiest towels.  
_I don't want him to be uncomfortable... even though this is one of my favorites and getting lemon goo on it will probably ruin it..._

Adrien gladly excepted the towel, and started to scrub stuff off his nose and cheek. Marinette couldn't help but watch.

_How is he so flawless?!!!?!_

**Hmmmmm..... She seems to look entranced.... maybe I should kick my good looks up a notch....**

"Hey Marinette, I think some got on my back and I can't reach it... can you get it?"

Marinette of course, turned beet red and stuttered out a sure. He started to take his shirt off, and somehow, she got even redder.

She started to gently rub at the little bits on his back, and was surprised when Adrien started to push against her hand with his back, arching it a little into her hand.

_Kind of like a cat...._

He turned a little and somehow got his head next to her ear.

"Thank you my Princess..." He mummed into her ear.

"No problem...." She said, barely above a whisper.

They both sub-consciously started to lean into a kiss, barely a centimeter away, both absorbed into each other when they heard a small "get it girl" from under the trapdoor.

" ALYA!!!!!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really be doing homework instead of writing but whatever....
> 
>  
> 
> THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOSSS AND COMMENTSSSS
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> If ya want, follow me on instagram @im_mango_diaz


	11. A Clever Title goes Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is suuupppeeer short, but I hope you enjoy it anyways!

She was mortified, to say the least. First, she had accidentally made Adrien lose a necklace. Then, she had accidentally made him smash pastries all over his face. Then, she had almost KISSED HIM (which wasn't that bad, she noted to herself.). Then, Alya caught them and she knew she was probably redder than Nathaniel's hair and _Ugh._  
She didn't get to open the card Chat had given her and speaking of Chat _what if he knew I almost kissed Adrien?!?!? It's not like we are dating or something... And since when has Adrien called me princess....._  
  
Her mind was racing.

"Hello?!?"

She finally snapped out of it. Apparently, Adrien had made a quick escape from Alya's claws.

_Lucky him...._

"WHY WERE YOU KISSING ADRIEN? Are you DATING? How COULD YOU NOT TELL ME? GIRL WHENS THE WEDDING?" Alya basically screamed. "Is HE your little Chaton?" She said this with one of her teasing smirks.

"N..no we are NOT dating. I mean... like..... ummm... AND NO HE IS NOT MY LITTLE CHATON STOP GIVING me THAT FACE!! ITS A SECRET NICKNAME FOR SOMEONE ELSE!!! "

  
**In this moment, she knew .... she screwed up.**

  
"HA! I KNEW IT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new story! Go check it out and comment if you would like


	12. Akumaaaaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shrieker comes to town.

"now tell me about this little Chato..."  
Alya was interrupted by an scream.

"YES AN AKUMA! Let's go!" She pointed her finger sternly at Marinette and said "You are NOT getting out of this, your lucky I run the Ladyblog."

Alya ran out of the room already getting her phone out. Tikki came out of her hiding yawning a bit, and said,  
"Time to Tranform?"  
"Yup. TIKKI, SPOTS ON!"

As she swung across the city, she glanced around to see if her partner was anywhere in sight. Landing on the hotel roof, she called her partner, to no avail.

"Dang it, THAT CAT NEEDS TO PICK UP HIS PHONE!"

Hearing another scream, Ladybug headed toward the akuma.

 

  
"I AM THE SHRIEKER! "

The akuma appeared to be a teen girl. She had a mask that had mascara running down her face. The suit was skin tight covering her neck to toe, covered in black and white stripes. The only hint of color was her eyes, which were a dark crimson, and her necklace, which was a heart, but cracked down the middle. 

Ladybug watched as she made a horrible shrieking sound, which moved back some civilians into a different block.

"Meowch, my poor ears! These akumas are getting even more horrible." She turned and saw the cat boy himself.

"No time to chat, We've got an akuma to fight. Just go with our regular plan till we figure out where the evil butterfly is."

"Of course, My Lady..."  
He vaulted off the building and promptly hit the akuma in the head.  
"OWWWW!!!" The akuma rubbed her head. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YOU STUPID STRAY!"  
She grabbed Chat and shrieked directly in his face. A purple light in the shape of a butterfly covered the akumas face.  
"HIS MIRACULOUS! NOW!" Hawkmoth screamed.  
The akuma winced, then reached to take his ring. A yoyo string wrapped around the hand and yanked back, making her release Chat.  
"HER NECKLACE! NOW CHAT!"  
He reached to grab the cursed jewelry when she spoke in a tone barely above a whisper, yet still cruel.  
"I know who you are, _Adrien Agreste_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT POSTED THIS 
> 
>  
> 
> FEEL FREE TO YELL AT ME IN THE COMMENTS
> 
>  
> 
> IM SO SORRY


	13. *GASP*

  
He froze. It felt like he had been hit by a truck on the interstate. He could hear Ladybug yelling at him to take the necklace, she couldn't hold on for much longer. Yet, he couldn't process it. The evil girl smiled coldly. He couldn't speak but barely was able to breathe out,  
"How?"  
Her smile only grew more cruel as she said, "I was one of your biggest fans. I falling head over heels for Adrien. When Chat Noir became famous, I bought a poster, and put it next to the one of Adrien. Any idiot could see you were the same person. And you," Her voice dropped down to a whisper," are the reason I'm going to _**kill**_ Ladybug."  
He snapped out of his shock when the akuma yanked hard on the string connecting her and Ladybug. His Lady was pulled through the air and was thrown up against a wall, he knew it had to of knocked her out.  
"MY LADY!"  
The akuma simply laughed.  
"You will PAY FOR THAT!" He yelled and charged at the akuma, with such ferocity she was caught a little unguarded.  
She grabbed him by his baton and threw it and the air and screamed. It was so powerful it pushed it into the river on the other side of town. He was pushed about a block away himself.  
_I've got to find a way to keep her from getting to Ladybug._ His head felt dizzy.  
"Bye bye Ladybug! Your cat is going to be mine soon."  
He looked up from the ground and saw Shrieker approaching Ladybug, spinning a heavy metal pipe she had torn off a building nearby. She giggled as she walked towards the unconscious girl.  
"NO!"  
He ran faster than he ever had before, yelling "CATACLYSM".  
His mind was blank except for one thing. _Save My Lady no matter what._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go ahead and yell at me more I'm agaitated at myself for making this a cliffhanger and kinda angsty but what's a fanfic with angst amirite.
> 
>  
> 
> AND THX FOR THE 100 kudos!!!!!! MAY THE ADVENTURE CONTINUE!

**Author's Note:**

> If there were any mistakes, please tell me! Thanks for reading! Next chapter should come soon.
> 
>  
> 
> THANKS FOR THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS THEY MAKE MY DAY!!!!!


End file.
